blood of the forbiddin
by twilightlover328
Summary: this is a story before true blood its about a canadian girl going to texas and going trough the most a amazing experiance of her life and finding a vamp that will teach her alot. its a godric/oc story i dont know where im goint to go with this but it M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

intro

As many know vampires have been out of the "coffin" for a wail and though most except this there are still places that don't, the most shocking place is the entire country of Canada. After vamps came out Canada place a law banning vamps from the country. There are small groups in Canada against this law mostly younger people but for the most part very unaccepting . The biggest protesting group is a batch of teens called the night lovers. This story is about their leader, Annie.

We were on our way to the air port after finally getting legalized permission to enter the states. After vamps came out of the coffin it's nearly impossible to leave the country but because our school was have a trip for tolerance and right we were able to. When we got there all I could feel was excitement we were going to go to Dallas Texas because it had a lot of vampire night life and I had managed to get us an exclusive meeting with the sheriff of area 9. You have no idea how difficult it is to do that but i did it. The plane ride went by in a blur mostly cause i was sooo excited.

There were 4 people in our group including me and well the teacher. There was, Minnie, Destiny, and Max. As we walked into the hotel we got our first feel of vampire life there was a vamp at the front desk and two drinking true blood at the bar. Max walk up behind me and whispered in my ear. "you think they would tell us about their lives." "no that so rude." I hiss quietly. Max wasn't the brightest of them all but what he lacked in brains his body made more than enough for. He was tall and muscular with a face of ... well it was a childish but manly. He had a thing for me though ill never know why, it's not that I'm ugly I'm pretty in a sense it's just I'm not tall, blond, and thin. I'm kind of short with a curvy body, brown hair, and big blue eyes.

Destiny creeped up behind Max and pinched his ass he did that with any guy he could get his hands on. Destiny was the best guy friend I could ever have, of course that wasn't his real name but he always said he was destine for greatness so ergo the nickname. He was very toned and dress in some extremely awesome cloths. His face was actually really masculine but it had a bit of makeup mostly just eye liner. "Fuck off. Destiny at first it was funny, now my ass just hurts. Stop it." Max yelled.

Minnie put her arm around Max neck in a joking manor. " ha ha. You know you like it." She said. Minnie was the biggest and most loveable dork on the planet then again a girl as pretty as her is always loved. Now she was tall, blond, and thin. On top of that she had the most perfect face i was really jealous of her for that.

We checked into our rooms and decided to all hang out in Destiny and Max's room. We were planning to sneak out as soon as the teacher fell asleep and find a vamp club.

Minnie and I started getting ready for the club i put on a nice black dress a bit tight but super flattering and Minnie was wearing a short white dress. The guys were wearing t-shirts and jeans.

Sneaking out was actually really easy, what was difficult was getting into the club. There was a large vamp at the door who looked like he could crush you in a second. I was hoping they wouldn't notice our fake ids cause let's face it 19 doesn't mean anything in the states. I walked up to the vamp and handed him the id, he took a glace then looked at me then let me through. I was shocked we actually made it through. This club was full of strange people and vamps it was dark the walls were black and red but none caught my eye more than the young man in the middle of the room. He wasn't all that tall but he looked very toned. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans he look so different then everyone here.

I walk on to the dance floor trying to find a place for us to sit when I felt something like someone's eyes on me. I turned around and the young man was standing behind me. I was so shocked that I gasped. "Hello I'm Godric."


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you soooo very very much to all of your for your favs and your comments im so glad you like it. So this story is o=going to head to mature area if you not over 18 you shouldn't read it but lets face it if you want to you will haha this chap not mature so your fine.**

**Chapter 2**

I stared at him for what seemed like forever, I was hooked on his eyes. Then I felt something on my shoulder and I was brought back to reality, it was Minnie pushing me forward with a wink. "Annie." Is said nervously and throughout my hand to shake his. He grabbed my hand lightly, his cold fingers grasping it as he brought it to his face. I was about to freak thinking he was going to bite me when I felt a light peck on the top of my hand. My face went red in two second flat. It's not like I haven't dated it's just none of the guys had ever been this breath taking.

"Annie. It's a pleasure. Would you do me the honour of joining me at my seat." He said in a calm intoxicating voice. I looked back at my friend for reassurance but they had already went and found a table. I looked back at Godric and nodded. He led me to his seat. It looked like a throne in the center of the back wall.

He sat down and wave his hand to tell me to sit. I looked at him with an unsure face I had heard that the sheriff was the only person aloud to sit in this area but there was no way this was him. "is there a problem Ms. Annie." He said calmly. "isn't this the sheriff's seat." I said bashfully. "it is." He said. I gave him a look of _let's get out of here_ but he simply chuckled and summoned a waitress.

"what can I get ya sheriff." She said in a thick Texan accent. "a true blood and..." he look to me for what I wanted. I just stood there with my mouth open. "a Cosmo." He said with a smile and she left to get them. "Might I ask why you're so shocked Annie" he said with a cocky grin mostly cause he could tell what had shocked me.

"you're the sheriff!"I yelled. "that's amazing, I am so honoured to meet you. Im actually with the group that supposed to meet you tomorrow."

"yes, I know. You where the one on the phone asking to meet with me." He said calmly as the server returned with the drinks . He passed mine to me and I shyly nodded as a thank you. "how did you know it was me when I walked in." "your voice."

"I see." I could feel my face going red. Why did this guy have to be so breath taking.

"But let's leave vampire politics for tomorrow shall we." He said as he took a drink from the true blood. A part of me want to keep the politic convo going but another was to intrigued by him to keep it going.

"do you like the drink." He said bringing bake from my inner world. "uh, ya its good." I said looking up at him, his eyes were locked on me and it only made me redder. " I must say it's been a while since I've made a women blush. Then again I don't spend much time with the living." He said.

I looked over to where my group was I was so red I just need to get away from this. What was happening to me, it's like he had complete control over me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: hey everyone first off thanks sooooo much for reading even though chapter 2 tots **_**sucked**_** lol but i think this one makes up for it and surprise at the end for ya i know its short but what im putting in the next chap just cant be part of this one. Any way next chap will definitely be m rated at least in my standards please tell me if there's anything you think should be added don't be afraid to give your opinion and what's your couple favs so far **

Mike looked over with a stare of death but it wasn't at me it was at Godric. I looked back at Godric to say thank you for the drink and join my friends but I noticed that he too was staring at mike not with a stare of anger but amusement. "it would seem your friend is jealous." Godric chuckled. "I'm sorry he's not normally like that. I should go, thank you." I said then left to join my group.

I walked up to my friends table and mike instantly got up to give me his seat. I walked away from it and took the seat beside Minnie. "So what where you and _**that**_ guy talking about?" mike asked in a very irritated voice. " nothing really I just found out he's the sheriff is that amazing." I shrieked. Mikes face after that made me laugh he looked back at Godric with a terrified face then just kept his head down. "don't worry mike he just laughed at you when you looked at him earlier." I chuckled. I thought I heard a growl come from mike but that was about it.

"wow, so he's the sheriff. Not what I expected he's too hot." Destiny piped up. He looked over at Godric and did a little flirty wave. Godric simply smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but wonder why Godric was still looking over here. He probably had much better things to think about then 4 humans and yet I was happy that he was still looking over .

Mike gabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor probably to take my attention away from Godric. Mike has never been the best dancer but girls fight tooth and nail to get the chance so right now all I wanted was for one of those girls to push me out of the way. Mike grabbed my hips and pulled me close I felt like he was trying to show off.

I decided to just go with it there wasn't much i could do about it we moved to the music but my eyes returned to Godric only to notice he wasn't there. As I turned back to a part of me felt bored. I had come here for the excitement of vamps and ended up with Mike.

"May I cut in?" a seductive voice chimed. Mike turn to see a tall blond man. He was extremely handsome and a bit old then me at least looks wise this man screamed vampire. Mike was going to pipe up with a angry no but suddenly he became num and just let the man have me. I looked at Mike with a strange look but he simple walked away. "I'm sorry I thought I was saving you from that buffoon." The man chuckled obviously joking . "yes actually you were." I snickered. " the name is Eric and might i say you look delicious."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Forewarning this chapter is a bit risky lol I would say 16+ but thanks again to my fans **

Eric danced so elegantly for the kind of dancing people do at clubs. He pulled me close and the music consumed me I was dancing like it was for my life. It was so nice to just have fun and let loose.

I looked up at Eric only to have his lips meet mine. I was shocked. Eric pulled in closer trying to further the kiss but I pushed away. "what are you doing!" I shrieked. Next thing I know I'm slammed up against a wall in the corner of the room.(wow vamps really are fast) "Tasting my snack before I eat it." he said. I wanted to scream but he covered my mouth. He started to kiss down my neck and I felt revolted no one had ever tried something like this and what was worse was I couldn't do anything about it. I struggled and squirmed trying to get free but I couldn't he was just too strong. I felt his other hand start to move up my dress and a struggled harder. He nipped at my neck and my skin started to crawl my mind kept telling me I should have stayed at the hotel or that I should have stayed with Mike. Tears started to role from my eyes as I started to give up.

"RELEASE HER!" a loud voice commanded. Eric instantly let go and stepped away with a slight bow. I looked over to the voice and saw Godric. He walked up with a stern look on his face. "LEAVE!" he said without even looking at Eric. He walk away quickly.

"are you alright Annie, I'm sorry normally Eric has little more restraint when it comes to women." He said calmly. Before I could contain myself I leapt at him sobbing. Godric put his arms around me. I realize vamps don't really have feelings but it felt nice. I felt so calm in his arms that everything went black.

I woke up in a large bed room. It looked immaculate it was styled with a very ancient feel. I leaned up a bit on the bed and tried to figure out what happened. I couldn't remember anything after being comforted by Godric.

One of the two doors open and Godric walked out with nothing but a towel. "ah! I see your finally awake." He said as he walked to his drawers . I sat up only to notice I didn't have any cloths on. I shrieked and pulled the covers over myself. "OH MY G-D! Did ... did... did we do _**it**_." I screamed. Godric just chuckled and said no. "what happen to me?" he walked over and sat on the bed. " you passed out in my arms. I couldn't find your friends so I let you stay here the night."

I couldn't stand it why was he so kind to me, why wasn't he like the vamps I always heard about on the news. I looked up at him and felt my heart race. He simply smiled and put his hand on mine. "you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, sun rise is in an hour so I will be retiring soon but feel free to use the shower and eat what little food I have here." I just nodded my head and mumbled thank you.

He walked back to the drawers and picked out something to wear. He through over a shirt for me and I quickly put it on.

Of the little men I've date in fact of all the men I had ever met Godric truly seemed to be the sweetest. I walked out of the room to let him change but a part of me felt like I needed to thank him in a better way then I had. I walked back into the room after what I though was a reasonable amount of time. Godric was sitting, it almost seem like he was expecting me to return. "yes, Annie?"

" I...I want to thank you properly for saving me earlier and for everything else you've done. I'd like to offer myself, if you're hungry that is." I said nervously. Godric motioned for me to sit so I came and sat next to him. " I thank you for your kindness, Miss Annie but at my age I do not feed often." I looked away how could I have been so stupid of course he wouldn't feed from me. I went to get up but Godric caught my arm. All the sudden I felt his lips touch mine and every thing vanished.

**Did you like tell me what you think and I really wanna hear what you would like to happen next and trust me juice stuff to come lol oh I'm so excited to hear from you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**to those of you who care I'm soooooooo sorry I changed max to mike half way through the story lol I didn't even notice I can't believe none of you complained thanks and im sorry I was gonna make this one mature but I thought I'd get some points across befor I do. **

Shock over took me after my moment of bliss. What on earth was happening? Godric, the Godric was kissing me. I went to push away but he cupped my face and brought me closer. Next thing I knew we were lying on the bed and Godric had consumed me, my heart, my soul, everything. I fell asleep soon after.

I awoke again in Godric's bed this time I remembered everything. I couldn't help but blush I had never done it with anyone in my life and I lose _**IT**_ to a vampire. I looked around it must have been midday by know. I looked to my side and Godric still lay beside me. His face was so calm even beautiful as he slept.

I got up and grabbed my dress from the night before and quickly dressed myself. I walked out the room and called a cab to pick me up. I wanted to leave a note something but why would a vamp want anything more than a one night stand so I left.

I went into the hotel and snuck into my room quietly but that doesn't help you much when people don't sleep daylight hours, my friends where all sitting in the room waiting. Minnie jumped up and hugged me. "OMG! What happened to you last night? We where sooooo worried." She squealed. All I could do was blush. Mike looked at my face and instantly grew angry. "WHAT HAPPENED ANNIE!" he boomed. "Last time I checked mike, I'm aloud to keep things to myself!" I snapped back at him

. Destiny put his arm on Mike's shoulder. "Calm down Mikie boy you are over reacting, she's still our innocent Annie. Aren't you Annie?" Destiny joked but unfortunately I couldn't agree. "I'm taking a shower" I said as I quickly went into the bathroom to avoid them. I slammed the door shut and slid down it till I sat on the floor. I was freaking out, not only have I done something so out of character but I felt like I had lost myself. What was I thinking last night?

I took the shower and tried to calm down. When I walked out the guys where gone but Minnie sat on the bed waiting. "So look who grew up." She said and patted the bed as a gesture for me to sit. "You know it's not such a big deal hun." She said. "I know, but the way it happened and the way mike reacted really just gets to me." I mumbled.

After a long talk with Minnie I finally started to feel better. Even though I always thought one night stands where bad I felt like what I had done wasn't _**so **_bad the only thing that was bothering me now was that the group had a meeting with Godric at night fall.

Minnie and I met the guys down in the lobby as soon as the sun went down. Mike gave me an angry look the moment he saw me (well there was a bright side at least he wasn't obsessed with me). We walk into Godric house and I felt extremely nervous. It was more about my friends finding out it was him that I slept with then actually see him but I can't deny that bothered me to.

As we walked into the main room I felt my stomach curdle. There Godric sat in the middle of the room like a king or at least he did for a second before I felt a tug on my arm and then he and I were in another room. "What are you doing?" I shrieked only to be shut up with a kiss. "Last time I check virginities where important to young ladies and you just leaving makes no sense. We need to talk." He said then brought me to a couch. Looks like I was wrong about vamps

**Ok next time I swear mature lol just I wanted to make sure you understood Annie cause I don't want her to seem like some flingy girl. Lol thanks for reading hope you like. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This time it will be mature I mean it lol sorry I'm just nervous because I don't wanna sound like an idiot. So please enjoy I hope you like tell me what you think and if you have ideas don't be afraid to speak up and tell me.**

I sat down and looked down at my lap. "What do we need to talk about its not like we are together it was just…" I started before I was stopped. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" screamed Mike as he stomped over and pulled me from my seat. Godric got up in a silent movement that seem quiet scary. "I believe I was speaking with the lady." Godric said with a stare that could kill a man. "I don't give a crap. This lady is mine and if you ever touch her again fanger I stake ya." Mike yelled. I was shocked I had never heard Mike speak like that. The next thing to happen happened so quickly I nearly screamed. Godric had slammed Mike into a wall and with a calm voice said. "the lady can make he own disunions now you come into my house and show me disrespect I will not tolerate but because you are close with Miss Annie I will give you one more chance know leave us." Mike grunted and walked off.

In a blur Godric was back to me and had his arms around me. "my apologies for your friend but I can't let you walk out after what happen I spent to many century's being a cruel creature and after finding my humanity once more I won't make a mistake like you leaving happen." I was so shocked I pushed away "what are you talking about I never said I wanted a connection I never said that it meant something to me." I could feel the tear as my lie started to crumble coming from my mouth. It's true I never said it but who can honestly say they didn't want their first to mean something. He put his arms around me again and I felt my heart start to race.

Why was he doing this to me his beauty his kindness it messed with my head. "Please stop let's just have the meeting." I said as I walked to the doorway. I managed two steps before he was in front of me again and his lips press hard against mine. His touch somehow was able to make me crumble into a warm tingle. I lost control yet again and rapped my arms around his neck he pinned me to the wall and I felt like I was melting he licked me lips asking for entrance and I accepted completely. How was it that a man I had only known for mere hours could make me into this melting pile of wanting?

He started moving his one hand up my side lifting my shirt as he did so and my whole body begged for more when Destiny walked in. "well honey should I have knocked first." He said with a big grin on his face. I was so embarrassed I threw my hand over my face to hide the shame. "We were just wondering if we were going to have a vampire rights meeting." He said trying to check out Godric as he did so. I quickly slid out of Godric's arms and scurried passed Destiny ducking my face as I did so.

The meeting lasted a lot long then I would have liked it to but who would want to get out of here after what I just went through. When we left no one spoke a word to each other. When Minnie and I entered or room she burst out. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT!" I looked at her in shock. "I honestly don't know what to tell ya it was just awkward. I wish this hole trip had never happened." I said as I fell onto the bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

I went to the door and saw a face that could only make this day worse. "Godric would like to see you." Erik said. Before I could slam the door in his face I was over his shoulder and in the elevator. "How dare you! Let me down." I screamed. He placed me on the ground then pushed me to the wall. "What have you done with my maker your insignificant human yet he speaks only of you for the past day." He said in a stern and terrifying voice. "Why don't I just see what's so good about you." He punched the elevator control panel and we came to a halt. He threw my hands over my head and now I was sure this trip should never have happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I struggle as much as I could trying to get free but my effort was pointless nothing I did would effect his strength. He push his lips against mine and i felt my heart sink. His free hand explored my body touching me in ways that made me cringe. His lips moved down to my neck and i tried to scream but its like he knew it would happen and covered my mouth letting go of my hand.

I attempted to push him off but failed and he stepped back laughing. " I really don't see his fascination with you. You have no sex appeal and a lack of any talent when it comes to a turn on, your useless." i screamed as loud as i could probably because i was still scared of what had just happened but felt really stupid after. After i calmed my self i looked him in the eye and slapped him. " How dare you! you have no right to do that. What would your maker think of you harassing me again!"I shrieked. He simply laughed and pulled open the broken elevator doors and yet again through me over his shoulder.

Eventually we ended up back at Godric's house and he put me back down on the ground. Godric answered the door looking a bit tired probably cause dawn was in a few hours. He was wearing loose pants and no shirt and my heart skipped a beat. "Hello again love how are you this fine morning." I couldn't help but giggle lightly and simple say I'm fine. Godric grabbed my hand gently and lead me into the house but Eric was not to far behind. I felt so uncomfortable with him fallowing behind us but Godric didn't seem to notice. Part of me wanted to tell him of the elevator incident but with Eric behind us it felt like the wrong time to do so.

we entered the main room and Godric took a seat in his "thrown". "we never finished or discussion." Godric said lightly. "so you send Eric to get me." i ask in a less then impressed voice. "true Eric is aggressive but he would never disappoint me. Right Eric." he said and turned to Eric. Eric simply nodded in respect.

"what is there to talk about any way i already told you I'm fine. Yes i was a virgin but i enjoyed my self and lets move on shall we." i said calmly. After all the drama for this night losing my virginity was the least of all the stress. He simple looked at me as if examining me to make sure i was telling the truth. He looked to Eric and Eric left the room. "well i must say for a human your one intriguing individual miss Annie." he said as he got up from his chair and slowly walked toward me. My chest started to clench the closer he got and my breath hastened. He reached out a brushed a hair from my face. "I only wish i could learn more but our time together is short is it not."he said looking deep into my eyes. I just couldn't help it i reached my hand to the back of his neck and pulled in for a kiss. He didn't fight at all he was more the happy to oblige. The kiss was hot and intense more passionate and aggressive then our first few he pushed me against the wall and wrapped my legs around his hips. My hands started to explore his bare chest as we grew more intense but he stop abruptly and put me back on the ground.

"whats wrong.". I asked as he started to walk away. "i cant keep doing this your a naive little girl and I'm taking advantage of you. None of this should have happened." he said as he turned his head to look at me. I felt a pang in my chest. Ouch that hurt more then i expected. "so what you tell me that its suppose to mean something earlier but now its just taking advantage and i'm just supposed to be ok with that." i said in an angry tone. Was he just trying to play with me these past to day my head was reeling. "that's not what i meant Annie." "no you made it clear , ill just leave." i said and stormed out he started to fallow me but when he got to the door to the outside he stopped, sun rise was a great help.

During the day Minnie and i went to the hotel restaurant for girl talk. "so he just stop out of no where?" she asked me. "yep and basicly made it sound like i was a toy for the past 2 days."i said the anger still very much alive in my voice. "well he was a vampire they have always told us in school their primal creatures." she said trying to sound smart. "i know but i always thought it was just negative Canadian propaganda to scare us. I said but signalled for he to hush up after cause i saw mike walking toward us. He looked at me then looked down at his feet."I'm sorry about the other day i was really insensitive. Its just why him." he said just cutting to the chase." i had to think about that for a moment he was right why Godric why did it have to be him.

**A/N: wow im soooo sorry its been so long but hey hope this chapter makes up for it a little i wont go into why i havent written just please forgive me anyway this chapter got juicy didnt it lol hope you like cant wait to read your comments **


End file.
